Hot and Cold
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Jacob's sick of fighting for a girl he isn't even sure if he wants anymor. Someone in forks is calling to him, someone he doens't expect.


**Warning: EmmettXJacob sex.**

**I feel like a gay dude after writing this, but omg they are hot and totally should be together.**

**A/N: I don't like Edward... I don't like Bella... please don't hate this story because they are bashed on a lot. This is what happens when I have friends over. OK this is gonna tick me off lol. I know they don't have fangs, but Emmett can't get all romantical if he can't use his teeth so the have fangs in this story. **

I couldn't handle it anymore. I was sick of the way that Bella always seemed to choose the blood sucker over me. Sam and Paul told me to ignore her, it wasn't like I had imprinted on her. But for me it was so much worse. I loved her, it was my choice and she chose the undead, over me. I didn't understand it. I'm hot, I'm a tan fit teenaged living werewolf What more can you ask for in a guy. But no she chooses the pale, sparkling gay vampire. What type of vampire sparkles. I ran up and down the beach, trying to get Bella out of my head. I didn't need six other people in my head when there wasn't really enough room in there for just me. Sam came to get me soon, though. The redhead vampire who was after Bella was near Forks and was heading our way. Without a second thought I phased and followed Sam. I got a sight on Victoria. I almost had her in my jaws but she kept jumping from the Cullen's to our side. I got his eyes on Edward. If I could, I would love to get my teeth around his neck. Victoria suddenly jumped down in the middle ground. Paul jumped down.

"Emmett, don't" Jasper said on the other side. I looked to where Jasper had yelled. Emmett jumped down. I was going to jump down with Paul, anything to get my hands on that... gorgeous pale beast. I stopped and skidded on the rocks. I couldn't look away from him. He was wearing a hoodie but I could see the muscles rippling underneath. The dominate alpha male physique he had was almost breathtaking. I shook my head trying to get what I had imagined out of my head. Everyone else was too busy to realize what I thought. Paul was growling at Emmett.

'Paul don't' I thought. Emmett glared right back at Paul.

'Why not Jake? He's on our turf'

'Listen to Jake, Paul. The real threat is gone now. We lost her' Sam said. We retreated. I looked back at Emmett who was shaking the water that he was covered in. As soon as I got home I started punching my work out bag. My mind kept coming back to the fact that I wish I could see him, water pouring down his porcelain skin, him on top of me, violating me. I stopped hitting the bag and gasped for breath. How could I imagine something so vile. He was the enemy, a blood sucking leech and yet I felt myself drawn to him. I punched the bag once more as hard as I could and it smashed off the metal hook. I fell on my bed and ran my fingers through my dark hair.

"Jake get a hold of yourself." I kept telling myself. I slapped myself for a bit. But still nothing in my power I had drove the image away. I was the dominate one, but always as I imagined him, he was always in control. I was powerless... and I liked it. I bit my lip and grabbed a shirt. I threw it on and grabbed the phone. I called Bella's house.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Is Bella there?" I asked.

"No she's gone for the weekend, Jake this you?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, as long as she's not with Cullen I guess that's good" I said.

"He's with her Jake" Charlie said. I growled and I crushed the phone in my hand. I ran outside, tied my clothes to my ankle, and phased. I ran through the trees.

'Jacob' Sam's thoughts raced as I ran.

'what?'

'Where are you going?'

'I dunno, to find someone' I thought.

'I think...' Sam's thoughts ended.

'Sam are you OK?'

'I'm fine. But Jake I think you're gay' Sam thought. I stopped in my tracks and growled at an unseen force.

'Are you crazy?' I asked. 'What would make you think that?' I demanded. My thoughts raced. I loved Bella didn't I? How could I be gay if I loved a woman? Then again I guess Bella did have some manish qualities about her. I heard Embry's laugh in my head.

'Pipsqueak' I growled.

'It's true though Jakey. Her face does look like it's been run over a few times' Embry thought.

'I think you've imprinted Jake' Sam thoughts sliced through mine like melted butter.

'what do you mean?' I thought. 'On who?'

'Cullen'

'I did not imprint on Edward Cullen, he's the sleaziest guy I've ever met. If I was gay, not saying I am there's a million guys it would be with besides Edward Cullen'

'How about that gorgeous pale beast?' Sam thought. I took off running again.

'Running away won't make it any less true' Sam thought.

'Damn it. I can't do this while you guys are in my head' I thought, unphasing. A chill made some of my body react. I got dressed and jogged the rest of the ay to forks. I just had to follow the sent of the dead to reach my destination. The cars were vacant. Except for now. A jeep that license plate read "EMTCLN". I ran up the driveway and gulped. I couldn't do this. Sam was wrong. I couldn't have imprinted on the enemy, could I have? I thought imprinting was supposed to carry on the werewolf gene not give the most pleasure. I flushed as I released how that sounded. I coughed slightly and jogged up the stairs. I knocked on the door. Emmett walked to the front door.

"Hey, wolf" Emmett said. "Here to finish off what your friend attempted?" Emmett asked.

"No of course not," I said, then coughed realizing how my voice had swayed.

"I actually came to apologize. For um... Paul earlier" I said. Emmett quirked an eyebrow slightly. Wow that was cute. I turned red again.

"Really? So this isn't an attempt to even the numbers?" Emmett asked.

"I promise" I said. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Um, sure I guess" Emmett said, shrugging and letting me in. I looked around, for being leeches they sure knew how to decorate, I heard the reassuring click of the door locking. I turned to talk to Emmett when I realized he was right behind me. I gulped and lost all my nerve. I shook my head. I'm Jacob Black if I couldn't do this how could I call myself a werewolf.

"So what are you really here for, Black?" Emmett asked. He was so close, and his very prescience shook my body and sent shivers down my spine. Oh I had imprinted big time. And like everyone thought, dogs were horny oh yea majorly horny.

"I was just coming over to apologize,"

"For staring earlier?" Emmett asked whispering in my ear.

"What?" I asked flushing red.

"Your little pack might not have noticed, but you were extremely hesitant to go. And I was on you land wasn't I?' Emmett asked. I nodded.

"But Paul was told to hold back" I said. I kept my eyes on Emmett. I didn't know what he was getting at. He circled me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"And who told him that?" Emmett asked whispering in my ear. I shuddered.

"Um.." I couldn't form a sentence. I felt a pressure on my neck. Lips. Soft, cold, lips. His hands rubbed my shoulders and gently moved underneath my shirt. My warm skin felt even hotter compared to Emmett's below normal temperature.

"Yes?" Emmett asked recoiling a little. I turned around.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Nothing, You felt what I felt. As soon as you looked down, You knew what I know. Werewolves are like vampires, Jacob. They have one mate. One mate they were born for."

"You sound like a pedophile" I said. Emmett snickered.

"So maybe I am. Are you going to complain?" Emmett asked. I looked up at him. He knew I wasn't going to.

"One mate. For life. Isn't that sort of definite?" I asked/

"Only one way to really find out," Emmett said. He grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips against mine. Hot and Cold never felt so good. I shuttered and my arms shook before encircling him. My entire body was reacting to him and he smirked feeling that.

"I still dunno, Jake" Emmett said, breaking away from me. I grabbed on his arm growling slightly in need.

"Dunno what? You said it. We're mates right?" Jake asked. Emmett smirked.

"Yes, but I want to know little puppy" Emmett asked nearly kissing me again.

"Can you handle me?" Emmett asked. He finished the kiss. I returned it eagerly. He tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I nodded. His hands played with my shirt. He began to slowly take it off. He nibbled on my bottom lip, careful not to use fangs. This was literally playing with death. I allowed him to part my lips. His tongue entered my mouth. I aggressively tore at his shirt. He chuckled.

"You're so impatient little puppy" Emmett said. He agonizingly slowly took his shirt off. I bit my lip when he finally got rid of it. He was the perfect image of what a god on earth would look like.

I grabbed his head and took him by surprised. It was my turn to kiss him. I allowed my hands to roam his torso. He kept backing up as we were kissing. We were near the window. The sun gentely ran across his skin. The diamond like sparkle was intriguing. OK I know I'm a hypocrite. I can't help it. He was so much more than I could ever hope for.

"Emmett" I whispered.

"Yea Jakey?" Emmett asked. I looked him over.

"I've never..." I tried saying but I flushed red.

"I've never done it this way but figuring it's gonna be the same way," Emmett said taking me by the hand upstairs.

"how?" I asked.

"I'm bigger, I am not going to be on bottom" Emmett smirked. I gulped and was terrified.

"You're going to break me"

"Oh finally admitting vampires are superior to werewolves?" Emmett asked.

"No, but you're superior to me" I said. Emmett stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Emmett asked. I nodded. He kissed me swiftly and lifted me up without trying at all.

'I feel like such a girl' I thought as I allowed my legs to wrap around his waist. I felt our two bulges rub against each other and it just turned me on more.

"Emmett" I said harshly, I was getting to the point that I didn't care he could kill me if he wasn't careful, I would do anything to get him upstairs. He finished the short trip carrying me. He opened a door.

"Sorry, only room with a bed" Emmett snicked.

"Where are we?" I asked. I looked around as he put me on the bed gently.

"Edward's room," I smirked and a slight thought of me finally winning crept in my head. Emmett gently kissed me again. He sort of climbed on me. I almost tore his pants all the way off.

"Oooo bad puppy, you could have really hurt me" Emmett said making me stand now. He sat on the bed.

"Now you have to make it all better" Emmett said. I got on my knees and finished taking his erection out of his boxers. They didn't really help if he was hard so I didn't see the point in them. I would have loved to see him more with them off. I kind of looked at his hardened member in my hand.

'Here goes nothing' I thought, posting myself over it. I licked his tip slightly. He reacted instantly. I took him in my mouth gently. I went as far down as I could before coming back up for air.

"No gag reflex" Emmett pointed out. I held his cock in my hand, moving my fingers over my own saliva.

"Why do you look so happy about that?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see little puppy, really soon" Emmett said. I took him in my mouth again. I felt his hands reach for my hair and then a pressure on my head. I jolted forward and his tip hit the back of my throat. I coughed and pulled away. My throat pulsed in pain. I grabbed for it. Emmett took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Jakey" Emmett said. He kissed my neck slightly. My most vulnerable time and I was allowing my mortal enemy to be so close. Emmett kissed down my chest increasing my pleasure as he traveled down. My jeans constricted my cock so much that it hurt. Emmett seemed to be able to see my discomfort. He undid my jeans and pulled them down.

"Better Jakey?' Emmett asked. I nodded in so much relief. Emmett continued to kiss my torso. He kiss my nipple slightly then bit slightly. My body thrusted forward in response. Emmett smirked and licked it again and bit a little harder. My back arched. His hand found my back and held me close to his body. I felt myself thrust against Emmett. His cock felt so good against mine. I wanted him in me. I needed him in me.

"Emmett please," I pled. Emmett smirked.

"Please what puppy?" Emmett asked.

"Fuck me, please" I asked. He stripped me of my boxers and brought me over to Edward's bed. His head disappeared for a minute, until I felt a pressure against my entrance. I squirmed.

"Jacob stop," Emmett said. He said it, not in a teasing way as he had been. I knew he didn't want to hurt me. But It felt so weird.

"Something else?" I asked. Emmett sighed and sat next to me.

"Suck" Emmett said holding out his fingers. I took his fingers as I had his member. This time he couldn't choke me with them. After he was content with the coverage he flipped me over.

"This should be fun" Emmett said. He gently prodded my entrance with one of his wet fingers.

"Really?" I demanded. Emmett snickered again. He then stuck a finger in me.

"Fuck" I hissed.

"You're choice pup" Emmett said. The burning sensation I felt faded and I moved a little.

"Better?" Emmett asked.

"Yea"

"Not for long" Emmett said. He took his one finger and replaced it with two. He began scicorring my entrance. I hissed under my breath.

"Weren't you married to a chick?" I demanded.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to have good sex, Jakey" Emmett said.

"enough with the flipping fingers" I hissed.

"Jakey you can't blame me if I hurt you"

"I'm a fucking wolf, Emmett you can hurt me" I said.

"Sounds like a challenge. I'm going to break you" Emmett said. He lifted me up. I squirmed slightly. He positioned himself under me and thrusted up. I moved down slightly and yelled out in pain.

Emmett attempted to take my hands in his, but I kept moving shaking my head tears streaming down my face. Emmett put me on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jakey." Emmett said kissing away my tears.

"We don't have to continue" Emmett said.

"I went through all this, Em. I am going to get broken apart right?" I asked. Emmett smirked and kissed my lips.

"you bet" Emmett said. After the pain subsided I nodded for Emmett to move. He slowly moved but after I tried moving again he began to thrust faster. He took my cock in his hand, He began moving his hand as fast as he was moving. He kept going deeper into me and suddenly I gasped in pleasure. Emmett smirked and looked at me.

"Found it," Emmett said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Found what?" I asked. The jolt of pleasure continued as he continued to hit the spot every time. I couldn't help it as the surge of completion was filling my body.

"Emmett" I said softly.

"Yea Jakey?" Emmett asked trying to make sure he finished with me.

"Love you," I said. I felt my self cum.

"God Jakey" Emmett said, cumming in me. I was panting, in pain, and I fell to the side of Emmett. He didn't seemed at all phased but he smiled as he pulled me to him and close to him. I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up in my room, fully clothed, and cleaned. There was a note on my bedside table.

"Dear Puppy,

Thanks for the fun night. Hope there's more in the very near future like Friday? Told you I would tear you apart. See you soon.

Love Emmett,

P.S: Love you too Jakey"


End file.
